


Surprise! It's an Omega!

by alexisriversong



Series: Beauty and the Beast Marvel AU! [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bonding, First Time, Knotting, Loss of Control, Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not really though, Omega Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Lubrication, but he is healtier than in the movie, they both want it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Setting right after the end of the Beauty and the Beast AU, basically, the same plot as the movie but with alpha/omega/beta and the Avengers team. Not really necessary to read the first fic, but in some places might not make sense without reading that first.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Beauty and the Beast Marvel AU! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642693
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Surprise! It's an Omega!

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the COWT M3 challenge - prompt: Omegaverse, Conchita de Gregorio citation (not going to translate it because it would take too long, Obsession
> 
> Also Fill for the Tony Stark Bingo card 3032 – prompt: K5 – kink: rushed sex

So, Steve was a late blooming Omega, he was also going in Heat, right there, in the ballroom, it was not ideal, but he was soon becoming obsessed with Bucky’s scent. It was right there, under his nose. He was sad that his first time was going to be a rushed affair, but he knew he needed his partner right then and there.

He whimpered, feeling liquid heat sliding down his thighs, his body reacting to the heady scent and preparing itself for the act. He nuzzled his nose in Bucky’s neck and tried to grind on him, his heat was coming on fast, making him desire his Alpha even more than usual.

Being a late blooming Omega, meant that his first Heat was going to be really hard on him. He knew he was not going to remember much of the encounter, lost to the obsession of being filled, owned and mated.

Bucky growled and picked him up, carrying him away from everyone else, to his now restored chambers, ready to have his omega all for himself. The haze clouding both their minds, didn’t let them think, they couldn’t control themselves. They undressed quickly, almost tearing each other’s clothes apart in their rush to get to naked skin.

Steve was already delirious, completely fixated on getting knotted and mated as soon as possible, he pawed at Bucky’s briefs and got to his amazing Alpha cock. He gasped, noticing how huge his Alpha was.

“I need you inside! Right now!” he growled, spreading his legs wide, his hole gaping and wet, needing to be filled as soon as possible. Bucky didn’t make him repeat himself, he quickly got into position and slid into the wet hot and pulsing channel of his beloved. He was not able to stop himself, he just thrust inside, fucking into Steve like it was all they were meant to do from the start. Maybe they were actually made for each other.

They started fucking in earnest, Bucky pounding his omega into the mattress, whispering possessive words in Steve’s ears, holding him close, nipping the skin of his neck and shoulders, peppering them with small red hickeys, marking him up as his.

It didn’t take really long for Bucky to thrust inside one last time, his knot catching into Steve’s rim and pushing inside, locking them together. He then pushed his hand between their bodies and grabbed hold of Steve’s cock, really nice and a little bigger than usual for an omega, maybe that was why he had believed himself a Beta for such a long time, it would fill his mouth perfectly once they had the time for more exploration.

It didn’t take long for Steve to come on his knot, squeezing orgasm after orgasm from Bucky’s body. The king, bit on the Omega’s scenting gland just while they were coming and mated them together forever.

They laid there, Bucky gently lapping at his new bond mark on Steve’s neck and holding him close, their bodies tangled together closely and locked by the knot.

Steve was also calming down a bit, still sniffing at his neck and moaning, but getting more and more back into himself. They were still in the foggy mists of arousal and were going to be for a while. They held closer, shared sweet little kisses and, as soon as the knot allowed them, started all over again until they fell asleep, exhausted.

During small periods of lucidity, Bucky remembered to keep them both hydrated and fed. Someone, probably Peter, was bringing them food and water and leaving it outside the door on a golden tray. Bucky tended to both of their needs in the small moments they were both aware enough and even tried to wash some of the fluids sticking to them both.

It took four days for the Heat to finish and leave them be themselves again. Steve woke up sticky, cuddled to Bucky’s chest and with a deliciously sore body and backside. He was perfectly happy and sated. With a hand, he touched his neck were the new bond bite was.

“Is it finished?” came from Bucky, he sounded sated and sleepy, Steve could feel his question in the tremors his rumble made in his chest. He could also feel his mate’s heartbeat under his ear. It was calming and reassuring.

“Yes, I think it is. I feel like myself again” he hesitated a second “I wish I could remember everything that happened this days, but it’s all foggy in my head, like I can’t see the memories”

“I get it, it’s kind of fuzzy for me too, the Heat does that…”

“You know, it’s not really forgotten. I think I read in a book that we never forget anything, the brain just makes it fuzzy and kind of inaccessible for us so we can’t see the memory, like a book written in a foreign language”

“That’s an interesting theory. You know what? We may not remember the details of these days, but we have the rest of our lives to make new memories we will always remember and keep in our hearts”

Steve smiled up at his mate and moved up to kiss him but stopped with a wince, he was really sore. Bucky frowned and looked him over. Steve also looked down at his naked body to see it marred by multiple bruises, bites and scratches. He looked up at Bucky with a raised eyebrow.

The Alpha seemed sheepish and half sorry, only half though, the possessive part of him was really proud of his markings.

“I think there’s still something of the Beast in you my love”

“I’m… sorry?”

“Don’t be. I love this part of you just like it is, even if it gets me bruised and sore for a while. Also, you should look at yourself”

Bucky looked down at his body, his torso was also littered with bites and bruises, no scratches, those were apparently on his back if the small soreness he could feel from there was to be noticed. His beauty was a little beastly himself after all.

“Good. I’m as much yours as you are mine. My Omega, my Mate, my Love” he sealed the words with a soft kiss, holding Steve close to his chest and caressing his back. 

“I think… as soon as we heal a bit, we’ll start working on those new memories”

Bucky licked his lips, he was exhausted, but he could feel Steve’s slightly stiff cock against his leg.

“Are you sure? I think I’ve got something to make your soreness up to you”

“And… what’s that?” Instead of answering, Bucky slid down his partner’s body and sucked his cock in his mouth. It absolutely was a great first memory to hold on to, the first of many more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos make my day (they might also give me inspiration to write more of this verse, I'm really tempted to write something for the BrucePepperony ship)!


End file.
